


Christmas Surprise

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Celebrating Christmas Eve with friends, Jake has a breathtaking surprise for you.





	Christmas Surprise

Christmas had always been your favourite time of the year. But after moving to LA shortly once you were done with school and becoming an actress it had gotten quite lonely, living so far away from your family. 

However, after several years you had the luck of finding supportive and caring friends, forming a deep friendship with Jake Gyllenhaal, Ryan Reynolds and Hugh Jackman, it had since gotten a lot more bearable. Especially since the four of you had made it a tradition to spend Christmas Eve together, each bringing a present for every person there which allowed you to feel less homesick, the routine of opening all your presents on the 24th still somewhat inside you, even after all these years away from home. 

Over the course of all these years, since the first Christmas Eve you spend together at the Australian’s place where Hugh lived with his wife who invited you three, all of you single, you even recently heartbroken, it had become an event you were looking forward to the entire year. Blake had joined in at some point just as their two daughters coming along as well. You never really bothered dressing up, mostly wearing casual and comfortable clothes as you spend the evening eating, laughing and unwrapping presents together with your friends. And in the recent year with your boyfriend, Jake. 

There was no way of denying it, the second you met the brunette actor for the first time you found yourself falling for him, hard, but, for the sake of your friendship, you never acted on those feelings. Up until he asked you on a date last year, shortly before Christmas. The fact that you both had known each other for several years before caused your relationship to evolve faster than most relationships do, your first kiss already at the end of your first date and within only a week you were introduced to his parents as your girlfriend, not as the friend they had known for years before that. Everyone around you was ecstatic when you announced your relationship. You still remembered how Hugh handed Ryan the 50$ bill, both of them having previously bet on when you both were finally gonna grow some balls and admit your feelings to each other.

image  
And now you were here, sitting in Hugh Jackman’s living room, Jake’s muscular arm wrapped around your shoulders as you watched Inez, with the help of her mother, unpack the picture book you got for her, her sister James already running around with her new balance bike.

“Oh, this is so cute, (Y/N), thank you so much,” Blake grinned, seeing her daughter squeal in delight at her the different animals depicted in the book. 

Even after getting together with Jake you still decided to keep the tradition of individually getting presents for everyone.

“It’s nothing, Blake,” you chuckled while shaking your head at the blonde woman.

Clapping his hands, Hugh stood up from the gigantic couch in his living room, his gaze flickering between everyone sitting in his home, “I guess that’s it with presents? So…how about dinner?”

“Oh wait,” Jake jumped up from his position next to you, everyone’s eyes snapping to the American.

“There’s one more present for you, babe,” Jake said, pointing at the inconspicuous envelope laying underneath the Christmas tree.

Getting up, you walked over to the tree, picking up the thin envelope to open it, curious to see what could possibly be inside it.

‘Turn around’ was written in the messy handwriting of your boyfriend, prompting your brows to furrow in confusion. Turning around you opened your mouth, ready to ask Jake what was going on only to be greeted by your boyfriend kneeling in front of you on one knee, ring box in his hands as he shyly smiled up at you, reminding you of the same smile he gave you just before he kissed you for the first time. Your hands flew to your mouth almost automatically.

“(Y/N), I-uhm…I had this long speech prepared but to be honest I can’t remember any of it right now,” he chuckled nervously, causing you to laugh together with him, the first tears rolling down your face as you vigorously rubbed your face, trying to stop them from escaping your eyes, “I…you know that I love you, I love you more than anything in this world. The second I saw you for the first time I knew I wanted to be with you and this past year of us being together only made me fall in love with you even more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, buy a house with you, start a family and watch our kids grow up. I never wanna be without you ever again so…”-he cleared his throat, his voice shaking-“I-I want to ask you…Do-“

Not being able to wait any longer you choked out a soft ‘yes’ falling to your knees to wrap your arms around the actor. Sobs shook your body as you buried your face into the crook of his neck, repeating the word over and over again. You could feel Jake’s arms wrap around your middle, pulling you even closer to him before he leaned back slightly. His large hands engulfed your face, his thumbs wiping the tears from your cheeks as you saw his own eyes filled with tears.

“I love you, I love you so damn much,” you croaked, pressing your lips against his soft pink ones, your fingers wrapping themselves around your boyfriend’s wrists.

“I hope these are happy tears,” Jake chuckled lightly, his thumbs continuously rubbing circles on your cheeks as you nodded your head, “Good, otherwise I’d have to hide and never see you again.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to do that,” you smiled, sniffling quietly before Jake brought his hand in between you, the ring box propped open for you to see the gorgeous ring inside.

Taking your right hand into his he looked at you through his lashes, “May I?”

Nodding your head, speechless once again, you let him slip the beautiful ring onto your finger, the cool metal fitting you perfectly. Jake knew engagement and wedding rings were worn on the right hand in your home country so he decided to bring this tradition into your relationship, purposefully putting the ring onto your right ring finger and not your left. 

Leaning forward once the ring was on your hand you pressed your lips against Jake’s, your hands clasping onto his cheeks before mumbling a soft ‘I love you’ against his lips. Before you got the chance to lose yourself in the kiss shared with your, now, fiancé, loud clapping started from behind you, causing you to turn around just to see your friends looking at you, Ryan holding his phone to record what had just happened while his wife wiped some tears that were rolling down her face.

“Congratulations,” Hugh said while standing up, his eyes brimmed red while tears were shining in them, his accent thicker than usual.

Before you got a chance to reply even more arms were wrapped around you from all different directions.

“I told you she would yes,” Ryan exclaimed while playfully patting Jake on the back, a huge grin spreading over your fiancé’s face. Fiancé…you’d have to get used to that word.

“Mama?” James asked, tugging at her mother’s pants to get her attention, confusion spreading over the young girl’s face at the scenario in front of her.

Picking her daughter up she quickly pecked her cheek, “Everything’s alright, James. Your aunt (Y/N) and your uncle Jakey are gonna get married.”

Jake couldn’t help but groan at the nickname the little girl had given him, even though he couldn’t fight the smile tugging at the corners of his lips for too long, happiness and relief settling over his body as he finally realised what had just happened. 

You said yes. 

He was finally gonna be able to marry you and spend the rest of his life together with the person he loved most. Pulling you closer to him once again, you rested your head against Jake’s chest, mirroring the big grin that was stretching over his face as you looked at each other with love radiating from the both of you.

“So? How about dinner?”


End file.
